Percy Jackson all grown up
by tishaloltu
Summary: the tiltle says it all hope you like it :D and give me some ideas


Percy Jackson

A P.O.V

It has been 2 years since the big war in New York. Percy and I have been together for 6 months until Hera decided to take him away for another 8 months where we had to start our relationship all over again. So it has been a hard two years but know we're all happy.

"Babe wake up" an all too familiar voice said to me.

It was Percy. Since the war and us being together we asked the gods and Chiron if we could sit at the same table and sleep in the same cabin. At first my mom (Athena) and Percy's dad (Poseidon) didn't believe us since we were both two 18 year olds with hormones but once we gained their trust they said it was ok.

"No I'm tired, leave me alone" I said

"**The** annabeth chase is tired, I must have tired you out last night" he said with a smirk. _That bitch_

Just because we gained their trust doesn't mean we said we wouldn't have sex and as soon as they left I was all over him. Mom should be happy at least I'm not pregnant. _Yet_

"Fine you cocky bitch, I'll get up, just for you"

"Yay I'm soo happy" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I got up and let the sheet drop and went to the bathroom naked knowing what I was doing to him. After my bath I put on one of Percy's boxers and t-shirts and went to my cabin for some clothes. As I went to my cabin I saw some girls giggling and smiling every time they saw me. (How annoying) I went to my cabin and as I went in everybody eyes went my way.

This is me. Percy and I went and we got tattoos of each other's name on our weak spots. I would normally (with Selena and piper 's help) cover it up with makeup but since I just took a bath the makeup came of so now everyone saw it also I got piercings on my bellybutton and one on my lip. It's not like I agreed. It was because I went to a sleep over at Aphrodite's and she made me get them so it's not all my fault. Also when I go to Percy's I would normally take them out but last night we just went straight to the sex part of the night. Try having sex with heels on is really hard but fun. _*giggle* hard*_

"Annabeth what happened to you?" said Malcolm, one of my brothers

I heard him say, taking me out of my day dream of last night. I just went right past him and all my other siblings I didn't feel telling them the whole story, they would understand at some point right? I hope so.

After I put on my clothes (a crop top and a black demi shorts) I went back over to Percy's and went in like I owned the place to see him lying down on the bed without his shirt.

"Where's your shirt?"

"It's hot so I took it off why you have a problem? _The damn smirk _

"No" I said blushing. After all the time we were together he still makes me blush

"Aren't you going to take out the piercings" he asked

"Aren't you going to take out yours" I asked him back already knowing the answer

"Nope" he said popping out the 'p'

Percy got piercings like me because of Aphrodite. He got his on his right ear and on his lip. Sometimes he puts a chain on them and sometimes he doesn't today but he had on the chain.

"Aren't you going to cover your tattoo?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because my siblings already saw them and I don't want to hide them anymore"

"Ok, I'll put on my shirt and we'll go wake up Thalia and Nico"

Hopefully they weren't doing something weird.

Lucky me they weren't. When we went in there they were both asleep. So naturally we jumped on them to wake them up. You see Nico loves Thalia but is in the hunters. So after all the drama and Atermis threating to kill them. Thalia is still in the hunters and Nico is still alive so all is well.

"Stop that I'm tired, STOP NOW GODS!" said Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Well I was hurt. She only shouts at me when she's angry or tired.

"Get up you lazy bitch time to get breakfast"

"I'll skip today just leave me alone"

"No I'll be all alone without you at the table"

"Oh well"

"Even nico is up he's taking a bath right now go join him for some nice morning sex" I said knowing now she would get up.

"Fine I will" she said acting like she didn't care

"Let's go before we hear them moaning" Percy said

"Wow your actually write. Good job Percy I must be rubbing of on you"

"That's exactly what you were doing last night"

"Let's go" I said before I raped him right there.

When we were at the table we already saw Jason and Piper, Selena and Becondorf, Rachel and Travis, Katie and Connor, Juniper and Grover and Clarisse and Chris and Leo.

We were all in the library in my cabin. **I **was looking through books. Everyone else was doing some weird thing.

"Oh look a story book about Dealus, I bet all the stories are wrong since we were there" said Selena

"Well let's read it" said Nico

"Lets" said Percy

As soon as we read to chapter 3 we got rid of the book. It was so wrong that it made us laugh. So we went to the beach. I know that as a child of Athena that being in the sea is a bad idea but it so happens that Posiden likes me.

"Aren't you coming in the water?" Percy said dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah coming"

"That's what she said"

After swimming, water fights and half drowned people we heard the horn which was for dinner.

"Last one there is a rotten egg" said Travis "literally"

So we all took off running to the pallivion. While eating dinner we realized that Clarisse and Chris were missing.

"They weren't swimming either" said Jason

"All I can say is that they're not dead" said Nico smirking

"I say we check Chris's cabin" said Selena.

"No let's not do that that's disturbing "I said

"We could check the arena" said Katie

"Ok let's go"

When we got to the arena they were there but they we just sitting there and looking at the kids while the practiced.

"What are you guys doing?" said Leo

"Just watching these kids practice just in case they need help" said Clarisse

Well I would understand you wouldn't want anyone making mistakes like us or like Chris. Then it was an awkward moment for like 5 mins until Travis and Connor started beat boxing. What. The. Fuck. Then we all started to laugh even the kids were looking at us weird.

"Sorry about that you can continue working" I said

"Let's go to my cabin" said selena

In her cabin we sat and started splitting up in little groups talking to ourselves. Let me explain. Becondorf put this switch thing on Selena's bed so they have one side for sex that's full of all that kinky shit and one that it all fluffy, warm, and welcoming, so we just sat there until everyone stopped talking and there was silence.

"Let's do something fun" said nico

Well that's surprising. Nico out of all people decided to do something fun. The guy says he's no emo he just likes the color black says the son of the devil himself.

"Ok what are we going to do?" I said "we could sneak out and go to in and out burger?"

"Let's go to the park after or we could go to the museum" said piper

"Ok let's get ready and we'll go 45 minutes tops" I said

We all agreed and went to our separate cabins but I waited for selena and piper to dress me and Percy so we had 15 mins of sex let's get started *_wink wink*_

I guess we were only going half way today so as soon as I went to my cabin with Percy he began to lift my skirt up.

"Wait I'm not ready yet I still have on my boots wai...ugghhh" I didn't get to finish my sentence. His tongue was moving in a very skill and fast way around my clit. He took his hands and began to pinch my nipples hard. Faster and faster his tongue went.

"Ugghhh faster …Oh gods…shit ahhh PERCY!" my voice was muffled with his left hand. I'm pretty sure I squirted. I felt sorry for the bed I felt his tongue cleaning me. I kept having spasms. He pulled down my skirt.

"where's my panties?" I asked him

"We'll worry about that some other time "he said with a smirk on his face

Two minutes later selena and piper came in with these two suitcases.

"Time to get to work" they said together while smiling at me with an all knowing look.

"Percy get out I don't want to see you or hear you for about an hour and a half"


End file.
